


Old MacHawkeye had a farm

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old MacHawkeye had a farm

Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.  
And on that farm he had Black Widow, E-I-E-I-O.  
With a _kiai_ here and a _kiai_ there  
 _Kiai_ here, _kiai_ there, everywhere a _kiai kiai_  
Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.  
And on that farm he invited Thor, E-I-E-I-O.  
With a _BOOM BOOM_ here and a _BOOM BOOM_ there  
 _BOOM_ here, _BOOM_ there, everywhere a _KAABOOM_  
Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.  
And on that farm he had Iron Man E-I-E-I-O.  
With a _whoosh whoosh_ here and a _whoosh whoosh_ there  
 _Whoosh_ here, _whoosh_ there, everywhere a _whoosh whoosh_  
Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.  
And on that farm he invited Hulk, E-I-E-I-O.  
With a _SMASH SMASH_ here and a _SMASH SMASH_ there  
 _SMASH_ here, _SMASH_ there, everywhere a _SMASH SMASH_  
Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.  
And on that farm he had the Soldier, E-I-E-I-O.  
With a _whirr whirr_ here and a _whirr whirr_ there  
 _Whirr_ here, _whirr_ there, everywhere a _whirr whirr_  
Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.  
And on that farm he invited Cap, E-I-E-I-O.  
With a _Bucky?_ here and a _Bucky?_ there  
 _Bucky?_ here, _Bucky?_ there, everywhere _Bucky! Bucky!_  
Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.  
And on that farm he had …himself, E-I-E-I-O.  
With a _ping ping_ here and a _ping ping_ there  
 _Ping_ here, _ping_ there, everywhere a _ping ping_  
Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.

Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.  
And on that farm he had Avengers, E-I-E-I-O.  
With a _gulp gulp_ here and a _gulp gulp_ there  
 _Gulp_ here, _gulp_ there, everywhere a _gulp gulp_  
Old MacHawkeye had a farm, E-I-E-I-O.


End file.
